Brothers Horsemen
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Amara is setting her plan into motion but in order to complete it she needs the help of someone not expected. Clue in Pestilence and the other four Horsemen. Now, the Horsemen and the Winchesters are in a race to save the world. Again.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this little story was a prompt proposal from PrawnNetwork. For the story's sake, the four Horsemen are still alive. This story takes place during season 10.

 **DISLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural. It all belongs to Eric Kripke.**

Original Story Prompt:

"Upon the unleashing of the Darkness ━ (either Pestilence seeks out the Darkness or the Darkness somehow seeks Pestilence) they strive to develop a new form of disease which would affect literally everybody (the Darkness is basically tricking Pestilence) and Pestilence is forced to right his mistake, the moment he discovers demons and various other supernatural entities and beings have become afflicted by the disease, it's too late when he discovers his older brothers are also displaying symptoms ━ including Pestilence himself!"

He looked at the dark forest around him, searching for whoever it is that he's supposed to be meeting. It was in a dream last night that a voice sounded. The voice had told him to come here and wait; that it had a very important job for him. A job that would cause him to be remembered for eternity.

He knew he shouldn't be here; at least that's what his eldest brother would say. Truthfully, though, he hated being in his brothers' shadows. He wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to be great just as they were.

"You came," a woman's voice says from behind him. It was the same voice from his dream. He turned around and saw a woman in her low thirties with dark brown hair falling over her shoulders. Her dress cut low enough to let the eyes wander but the mind left to wonder. His gray eyes met her brown ones and it took him a minute to respond.

"You said you had an important job only I could do?" he asked, watching her with a mixture of curiosity and hunger.

"I do, she responded with a quirk of her lips. "A job only you can do Pestilence."

Pestilence stayed silent as he took in the woman before him. An ominous feeling of nervousness came over him but then quickly disappeared. The woman walked around him and Pestilence turned only his head to follow her. As she came back to where she started, she stopped and looked directly at him.

"I want you to create a new disease. One that will affect everyone on this God forsaken place," she explained, only a slight sneer that was swiftly covered up giving away her anger.

"Why?" Pestilence asked with a furrow of his brow.

"Because it's the only way to get God's attention. For some reason he loved the people here," she answered with a roll of her eyes. Pestilence doesn't say anything so the woman speaks up. "Think about it. We will meet here tomorrow. Same time."

"No, I'll do it," Pestilence says quickly. The woman nods her head and smiles. Before the woman leaves, Pestilence asks one final question. "Who are you?"

"They call me Amara."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The two demons looked at each other, sharing a look after the woman left. They were hidden in the bushes and trees where Pestilence couldn't see them. They wait for Pestilence to leave before they disappear, intent on letting Famine know what they witnessed.

The two demons reappeared in an abandoned house. They walked into the dining room where Famine is sitting at the table. Famine looked up as the demons walked in. His eyes narrowed at seeing their nervousness.

"Spit it out already," Famine ordered with annoyance when the demons don't say anything.

"It's Pestilence," the first demon replied causing Famine to sit up and narrow his eyes.

"What about Pestilence?" Famine asked, barely suppressing a sigh. Sometimes watching out for his youngest brother was a job in and of itself. However, it was necessary for Death, the oldest brother, to successfully do his own job.

"He had a meeting with a woman," the second demon explained.

"Who? About what?" Famine asked with urgency as he sat forward in his chair. The demons shook their heads.

"We're not sure. We couldn't hear what they were saying," the first demon stuttered out. Famine scowled; the demons and their incompetence. The demons eyes widened as Famine waved his hand towards himself and the demons turned into smoke and were sucked down his throat. Famine turned towards the demon on his right. He wasn't going to bother Death just yet but this needed to be dealt with.

"Get me my brother. Get me War."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

War looked over the battlefield before him with a smile playing on his lips. He feels someone next to him and his smile turns into a scowl. He turns to look at one of Famine's demons.

"This had better be good," War bites out, angry he is being interrupted. The demon takes a step back and War smirks slightly.

"Famine needs to speak with you," the demon said with a wary eye on the Horseman.

"Can it wait? I'm busy," War asked as he turned back to the battle.

"It's about Pestilence," the demon added with a cringe. He, as well as everyone, knew how War felt about his younger brother. Not to mention how much of a hot head War was. War's body tensed, as well as his jaw. His eyes darkened as let out what could only be described as a growl.

"Fine. Where?" War snapped out as he glared at the demon.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What has our dear brother done this time?" War growls out in irritation as he walks into the room. Famine turns around and huffs at his younger brother's swift annoyance.

"I don't know the details but apparently he met with a woman. They're planning something big," Famine answered with a steady look at War.

"Have you told Death?" War asked after a roll of his eyes.

"No. I don't want to brother him until we know what is going on," Famine explained and War scoffed.

"Which is why I'm here," War said with a shake of his head.

"You are here to help me _talk_ to him. And _only_ talk. We don't need you starting a War," Famine scolded with a firm tone and leveled look at War. He chose his words purposely hoping War would understand. War rolled his eyes but nodded his head anyways. Famine nodded his head once in return. "Good."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Pestilence closed his eyes and sighed when he felt his brothers walk into the building. He turned around and forced a smile on his face. War took a step forward but Famine put a hand on his arm, affectively stopping his momentum.

"What is going on Pestilence?" Famine asked with a calm voice.

"What do you mean?" Pestilence asked with a frown causing War to huff in aggravation. Pestilence's gaze shifted to War before returning to Famine.

"Who were you meeting with earlier? What are you planning?" Famine asked again with a stern look.

"What does it matter?" Pestilence asked in indignation.

"It matters because we don't need you doing something juvenile and making a mess of things," war angrily replied as he successfully took a few steps forward. Famine sighed and moved in line with War. Before Famine could say anything, Pestilence spoke up.

"She was an old friend. We were just talking," Pestilence said in aggravation. He huffed before turning and walking out of the room. Famine and War shared a look with Famine's lips pursed and a scowl on War's face.

"He's up to something," War said with a growl in his voice. Famine heard him but didn't say anything. He looked over at a couple of his demons and nodded towards where Pestilence disappeared.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN

One week later found Pestilence back in the forest. The past week had been stressful; hiding from and dodging Famine and War had been difficult, but he did it. Now, finally, he had created the perfect disease. Hopefully, Amara thought the same.

Pestilence didn't have to wait long when she showed up. She stood across from him waiting patiently but Pestilence could feel the energy vibrating off her. When he didn't say anything, Amara raised an eyebrow. Seeing the eyebrow arch, Pestilence mentally shook himself and took a step forward.

"It is finished," Pestilence said with a small smile on his lips.

"Where?" Amara asked as she stared directly at him.

"East Aurora, New York," Pestilence answered and earned a smirk from Amara.

"Good," she replied before leaving abruptly, causing Pestilence to furrow his brow.

Off in the brush the two demons in charge of Pestilence shared a look before disappearing. Pestilence had done something big and they needed to find out what in order to update Famine. They didn't want to end up like the last demons who weren't thorough.

 **AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The two demons looked around the town with wide eyes. All around them were people in various stages of being sick. The least was something as simple as watery eyes and a barking cough. The most: the cough included wheezing breaths, lethargic movement, and what looked to be blisters beginning to form. They didn't know what was going on but the demons knew Pestilence was in the middle of it. Without saying anything, the two demons disappeared to find Famine.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Famine didn't know what to think. His demon minions had come with news on a massive scale. After hearing what they had uncovered, Famine had sent for War and told him what he had found out. To say War was angry was an understatement. Famine just hoped that he'd be able to reign War in and get Pestilence to reveal what had happened. Famine looked up when he heard someone enter the room.

War looked up as well and his face darkened when he noticed his younger brother. He was completely finished with Pestilence's childish actions and decisions. He stormed towards Pestilence with a scowl on his face.

"What did you do? You realize that we now have to clean up your mess!" War shouted and only served in Pestilence clenching his jaw.

"You don't know…" Pestilence began with a low tone.

"I _know_ you made some sort of disease and unleashed it! Do you even understand the repercussions of your naivety!?" War grounded out as his eyes narrowed.

Famine moved forward and put a hand on War's arm. War didn't make a move but Famine could tell he felt it. There is a deep breath and Famine sent Pestilence a warning look. When Pestilence a warning look. When Pestilence a warning look. When Pestilence closed his mouth, Famine turned his attention to War.

"Leave. Get yourself under control," Famine ordered and earned a glare from War before he left. Famine looked back over at Pestilence and fixed him with a hard stare.

"Why?" he asked without taking his eyes off his youngest brother.

"I want to make a name for myself. I don't want to _just_ be your younger brother anymore. I'm strong too!" Pestilence answered with emotion in his voice.

"Who was the woman?" Famine asked with confidence that he would get a straight answer this time.

"She said her name was Amara. She said if I did this for her I would make a name for myself," Pestilence explained with determination and his eyes never straying from famine's.

"You must fix this," Famine replied leaving no room for argument.

"I can't. It's already done. She has what she needs to spread it," Pestilence said, this time his gaze diverting to the floor. "It won't be long before it spreads throughout the world."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"All right. So, what do we know?" Dean asked with a groan. They were in a small town in New York. There had been a string of rash deaths from some sickness that came out of no where. The doctors didn't know what it was and had never seen anything like it. The brothers were unsure this was their kind of thing but had decided to check it out based on a gut feeling.

"All of the victims were healthy and strong before coming down with this freak disease," Sam said as he looked through their research and notes. "Nothing the doctors do has resulted in improvement. And the doctors say parts of the disease remind them of diseases that have been long dead."

"I don't know man. I just… I mean, I have this… _feeling_ there's something Supernatural going on here," Dean said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Yeah… me too," Sam replied with a pause. "I think we should call Cas."

"It can't hurt us," Dean said with a nod.

A couple hours later found Cas in the hotel room. Dean and Sam had just finished explaining what was happening in East Aurora. Cas had listened intently, his mind already trying to make sense of everything. He blinked and realized Dean and Sam were looking at him. Cas cleared his throat before speaking up.

"It indeed sounds troublesome. I believe something else is at work here. I will look into it and keep you informed."

With that Cas left out the front door. After the door shut, Dean and Sam shared a look. Dean ran a hand down his face and Sam let out a sigh.

"Well, I guess you're back on research duty Sammy," Dean said with a barely hidden smirk and a clap on Sam's shoulder. Sam made a face but sat at the table in front of his computer nonetheless.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"He did what?" Death asked with an eerily calm tone. Famine cringed inwardly before explaining once again what Pestilence had done. As he did so, Death's look darkens more and more, causing Famine to force his way through the explanation.

"In what world did you think this was not something I needed to know about?" Death growled with a scowl.

"We?"

"War and myself," Famine replied, knowing there was no sense in hiding anything now. Death sent a scowl in Famine's direction.

"I must talk to Pestilence," Death said and turned his back on Famine who took it as his cue to leave. Before he did, Death's voice stops him.

"Stay." Sending a reaper to retrieve Pestilence, Death sat and waited with Famine for his youngest brother to arrive. They didn't have to wait long though as ten minutes later Pestilence walked into the room.

"Brother?" Pestilence asked but then noticed Famine and he knew exactly why he was summoned.

"What were you thinking?! Did it ever occur to you how bad of an idea this would be?!" Death shouted with a scowl aimed at his youngest brother.

"I am sorry," Pestilence muttered with his head hung low.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this," Death replied with a shake of his head. He looked over at one of his reapers and nodded at him. "I'm calling a family meeting."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Stop protecting him!" War shouted in accusation.

"I am _not_ protecting him," Death growled out.

"There is a reason why he does these things and it's because he is never punished for his wrongs!" War shouted back with his own scowl and glare aimed at Death.

"He is still young. He doesn't understand the implications of his actions," Death countered heatedly in turn.

"Because he has no consequences," War bit out with a heated stare.

"It's too late now. He will have to find a way to fix this. But something tells me we will need help," Death replied giving a pointed look at War and then Pestilence before glancing at Famine. "And I know just the people."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm stuck. I don't have a clue what's going on here," Sam huffed out as he slumped back into his chair. Dean looked up from the tablet where he was having even less luck than Sam.

"Dean. Sam." Dean and Sam both jump at the sudden gruff voice before looking over to see their unexpected visitor. The brothers furrowed their brow before Dean found his voice and spoke.

"Death?"

 **AN: Please review! Would love to hear what y'all think! Couldn't help putting a little Dean and Sam in this story. :) Thanks for reading and following and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone is liking this so far!**

"Wait a minute," Dean said as he held up a hand as he tried to wrap his brain around what Dean just told them. "You're telling me everything that's happened in this town is because Pestilence cooked up some 'End of Days' kind of disease?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Death replied with a sigh at Dean's word choice.

"Makes sense why we couldn't figure out what's going on," Sam added with a nod of his head. Then, he looked over at Death. "You mentioned Pestilence made a deal with someone. Any idea who?"

"He just said her name was Amara," Death answered and noticed the Winchesters eyes widen significantly.

"Amara? You're sure?" Dean asked as he took an eager step forward.

"Yes. You know who she is?" Death asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You might know Amara by another name," Sam said with a look at Death. When Death met his gaze, Sam continued. "The Darkness."

Death's eyes widened as he realized the seriousness of the situation. This wasn't good in any way. He looked between the two brothers picking up on their determined faces, their jaws set.

"We _must_ stop this," Death announced and Dean and Sam nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll talk to Cas. See if he has any ideas," Dean offered with a head nod at Sam.

"I'll talk to Pestilence. Maybe there's a way he can counteract the disease," Death said with a nod of his head. Getting a nod from the Winchesters, Death disappeared. Dean and Sam shared a look.

"This is so messed up," Dean said with a worried look.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam sat at the table looking through more books found in the Men of Letters library. They had contacted Cas and explained the situation to him. Although worried, Cas stated he would look into this new information. Dean was hoping Cas would find something or the Death would. His and Sam's research marathon wasn't revealing anything.

The door to the bunker opened and shut and Dean and Sam looked up. Cas descended the stairs slowly, his shoulders sunk in exhaustion. It's not until Cas entered the room that he finally spoke.

"We have a problem," Cas said with a sigh and a look at the brothers. Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You mean other than Amara letting lose a crazed disease that kills anyone in it's path?" Dean asked with an edge of sarcasm.

"Anything," Cas replied and Dean and Sam furrowed their brow.

"What do you mean Cas?" Sam asked as he watched his friend carefully.

"It's not just killing humans. I just ran across a vampire nest with the same symptoms. They were all dead," Cas replied with a sigh as he slumped into an empty chair.

"That's not possible," dean and Sam announced simultaneously.

"Apparently it is. I also saw a shapeshifter and a handful of demons killed by it as well," Cas deadpanned with a serious look aimed at the brothers.

"So, wait a minute. You're saying this disease is killing supernatural creatures as well?" Dean asked as he ran a hand down his face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Cas replied with pursed lips. "But I think I've found a way to reverse it."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Famine coughed, cringing when the fit wracked his whole body. He didn't know what was wrong but this cough had progressively gotten worse. And now he was getting shortness of breath. There is a cough and wheezing sound from nearby and Famine looked up. War entered the room, his body shaking from the violent coughs. Famine also noticed the thin sheen of sweat on his brother's face as he tried to take in enough air.

"War?" Famine asked, not wanting to speak anymore than he had to.

"Famine, something is wrong," War said with a worried look at his older brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Have you found something?" Death asked the Winchesters. He was in the middle of looking into a lead when he felt the familiar pull of a summoning ritual. The next thing he knew, Death was in the bunker Dean and Sam dubbed their home.

"Yeah. And you're not gonna like it," Dean replied with a grimace. Death tilted his head to let them know he was listening.

"The disease is affecting supernatural creatures," Sam explained as he met Death's gaze.

"You're sure?" Death asked, not knowing how this could happen.

"I have seen it. This disease will wipe out _everything_ on Earth," Cas replied with a serious look aimed at Death.

"We need to find a way to stop this. I will talk to Pestilence. I also think I have a lead. I'll let you know when I've looked into it," Death announced before disappearing.

"I guess we're burying our nose in books again," Dean groaned out with a scowl.

"I will hunt down my own lead," Cas said and left as the two brothers sat down to continue their research.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"That's not possible. The disease was designed to affect humans," Pestilence said with wide eyes and a shake of his head.

"Well, it's happening, so how do we fix it?" Death said sternly, a stare fixing Pestilence to the spot. Pestilence opened his mouth and then closed it. He had no clue how to fix this.

"Death," a deep voice said and both Death and Pestilence turned to see Cas standing before them. "I've found the way to reverse this."

Cas handed Death a piece of paper with an incantation and ingredients on it. Looking it over, Death began to nod his head before looking up at Cas. Pestilence looked over Death's shoulder to see the paper.

"This goes along with the lead I was following up," Death announced and Cas nodded his head. "Pestilence will fix this."

After another nod of his head, Cas left and Death looked over at his youngest brother. He was about to say something but an aggressive cough had them turning their attention to the doorway. Famine and War stumbled into the room. Death and Pestilence's eyes widened at their brothers' appearance.

"Death. Some thing's wrong," War said before collapsing to the ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

To say Pestilence was worried was an understatement. He was nearing a panic attack. Two of his brothers had fallen to the disease he'd created. His eldest brother was trying to care for them all the while knowing there was nothing for him to do.

Now, Pestilence was following the lead Death had acquired from the angel. Pestilence wasn't sure he trusted said angel, but Death was sure it was worth it. Pestilence looked down at the paper. On it was the incantation in a long dead language. If he said it and followed the directions it would reverse his mistake. He just had to get the ingredients on the list. One thing was for certain though. Pestilence was not going to be the reason for his brothers' deaths.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Death coughed once again, wincing at the tightness in his chest. He heard the wheezing every time he breathed and a violent shiver ran through him. He had felt the onset of the disease before he sent Pestilence to follow the lead. However, he didn't his brother to worry any more than he already was.

Death's gaze shifted to Famine and War lying in the beds before him. They were both shivering aggressively from the fever. The sores had begun to appear and Death knew they didn't have much time. He had hoped the lead Cas gave them would pan out. For everyone's sake, hopefully, this fiasco would be finished shortly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam sat at the table not having the energy to move. Their gazes were unfocused as they each stared at the book in front of them. They had started feeling off after they talked to Death but they didn't let that stop them. They had to continue their research in case Death's lead didn't work.

So, they delved into the Men of Letters deep library. The numerous books were strewn about and piled around them. They were burning the candle at both ends and they were rapidly feeling worse.

Sam groaned and dropped his head onto the book lying on the table in front of him. A cough wracked his body and he tried to wheeze in some air. Dean looked over at him and knew they were in trouble.

"You should go to bed," Dean said and Sam grunted in agreement. Neither of them moved though, not having the energy to do so.

"This lead had better work," Dean mumbled as he rested his head on the table as well. "Or we're not gonna see tomorrow."

 **AN: Please review! Thanks for everyone's feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Pestilence mixed the ingredients, following the directions in front of him. He coughed violently, feeling the fever radiate through him. This had better work," Pestilence thought to his self desperately. With a wheezed intake of breath, Pestilence finished mixing the ingredients. He picked up the incantation and began to read off the paper.

As he finished, Pestilence looked around. Nothing seemed to happed. He felt his panic began to make an appearance; he didn't think they had time to find anything else. Just as he was about to give in to the sinking feeling, a bright light sprouted from the mix of ingredients before disappearing. Pestilence watched, wondering if he had actually seen it or just imagined it.

The light spouted up again only this time it stayed. It flickered slightly before holding strong. Pestilence watched with wide eyes. The light suddenly got brighter before exploding. Pestilence covered his eyes and shied away from it.

The explosion sent the light out like the smoke of an atomic bomb. The ring of light flew out and across the town, then county to state, country, and then finally throughout the rest of the world.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Well, I would like to say it's been fun, but…," Dean said with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

He and Sam had passed out at the table and when they woke up, they felt increasingly better. Shortly after, Death had appeared announcing that Pestilence had performed the ritual and it had worked. Now here they were: the Winchesters, Cas, and Death standing in the middle of the bunker.

"Thank you," Death said sincerely as he held the brothers and Cas' gaze. "I own you."

"Actually, we're probably even now," Sam replied with a grimace.

"You're most likely right," Death agreed with a knowing smirk. Dean glared at Sam and Sam rolled his eyes. The amount of times they escaped death, the least they could do was help him save the world. Besides, if Amara was involved, this was technically their fault. The hunters and angel watched as Death turned to leave but then turn back around.

"Oh, one more thing. Pestilence said he wasn't sure what, but Amara is definitely up to something. This could've very well been a distraction while she did whatever she was planning," Death said and then, disappeared. Dean, Sam, and Cas turned and looked at each other.

"If Amara is planning something, it'll be big," Cas said with a grimace.

"Awesome," Dean grumbled with a scowl. "A disease to end the world isn't big enough?"

I guess we have work to do," Sam said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Again," Dean sighed, running a hand down his face.

 **AN: Thanks for tagging along with me on this journey! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


End file.
